Throe
by R.S.Azalea
Summary: When they arrive into a new world Fai is not with the rest of the gang. Then they continue after finding few things about Fai, then when they arrive into another world, they not only have to find fai but also the feather...RM for later chaps.UPDATED!
1. Nascent

Disclaimer: I don't own TRC clamp does.

**Nascent**

"I'm just trying to understand you" Fai said with sadden eyes.

"Well don't!" Kurogane snapped, he threw his hands up in the air with frustration. "I don't want you to"

"But just last night you" Fai said, he could feel his eyes burn as tears started to form.

From the distance came a screaming voice that belonged to Syoran.

"Sakura-hime!"

"Syoran!" they heard the princess scream after the boy. Kurogane grabbed his sword and left the room of the Inn that they where staying at. Regardless how Fai was feeling he didn't pay attention to his emotions, right now the most important thing was Syoran, Sakura and Mokona.

They saw from a distance the lake where Sakura was being picked up by the lake monster that had the feather as its power in its forehead. Mokona was knockdown cold; Fai ran to Mokona's aid and picked its limb body in his arms. He looked up and saw Syoran fighting with the demons of the lake along with Kurogane. Fai quickly grabbed the small knife he kept in one of his boots to defend himself against the sea demons that were trying to kill him. With a protecting arm he covered Mokona from danger as he fought savagely against the four monsters. When he defeated the last one Syoran came down with Sakura in his arms the bridal way.

"Please Fai-san take care of her," he said as Sakura was in trance like.

"Yes" Fai, said with a smile.

"Thank you" he said leaving her on the grass, Fai put Mokona on top of her as he clapped his hands together and let the power of that world work through him. When they had arrived to this world they all had been granted with a special power, Fai was granted wind.

Wind picked up and worked as a shield to protecting himself and the two defenseless ones laying on the ground. Monsters tried breaking through but it was pointless.

Fai could see that Kurogane was fighting the Innkeeper, their swords crashing against each other and by the it looked Kurogane appeared to be winning. He moved his attention to where Syoran was and saw something so horrid he never even dreamed of ever happening. Syoran's face was covered in blood and his right arm seemed to be broken.

Syoran jumped from the grass shouting a cry of war throwing fire from his hand (his given power) his sword forgotten on the grass. The creature yelled with agony as it was being burned, there was mist everywhere and for a split second Fai fear the worst. Moments later passed as the mist started to clear up, he saw Kurogane sliced the Innkeeper in half, the man yelled.

"Stay where you are at!" Kurogane shouted at him. Fai didn't need him to tell him what to do, he had already decided that.

After what seemed forever Fai saw Kurogane's shadow coming back from where the mist seem the thickest with Syoran in his arms. The teen was passed out, but he had the feather gripped tightly between his hand.

Kurogane hugged Sakura as she cried on his chest. She was gripping on his armor tightly not letting go. Fai had Syoran on the other room fixing him up with the help of Mokona. After what seem ages had gone by Fai came out of the room with a smile on his face.

"Don't cry Sakura," he said, "he will be fine, he just needs rest."

But that only brought fresh new tears into her emerald eyes but this time with happiness.

"Thank you Fai-san" she exclaimed and hugged him with a lot of gratitude.

"You can go see him but he will wake up in couple of hours"

She ran into the room.

Fai gave an awkward glance at Kurogane, Kurogane looked at him and he looked down.

"I'll go and prepare something to eat" Fai left the room.

They had been using the Inn regarding the fact that they no longer had an Innkeeper.

A week passed when Syoran could walk again, and they decided to stay just for few days more just incase they needed something or if Syoran's body wasn't ready to travel yet.

Syoran had ended up with a scar on his handsome face, his arm was still healing and his leg was better. The wounds on his abdomen and back were healing so they all felt ready to leave.

TBC

Like? Hate? Tell moi…


	2. Deadly Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own TRC clamp does. 

**Deadly Ice**

They fell on soft hay, Kurogane first, then Sakura followed by Syoran and then Mokona landed gracefully on top of Syoran's head.

"Can't you pick a more respectable place to land!" Kurogane cursed to the white bun.

"Don't get mad at Mokona Kuro-pii"

"ARGH!"

"Hime!" Syoran got up very quickly making his head dizzy. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said getting off Kurogane as Kurogane grabbed Mokona by its ears.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Mokona whine.

"Yes I'm alright" he said and looked around not finding the fourth person in their trip "Where is Fai-san?"

Sakura looked around along with Syoran confused. Kurogane stopped shaking Mokona up and down and looked around and also found the wizard missing. He raised Mokona still holding him by his ears and asked in eye level.

"Where is that stupid mage?"

"The next world" Mokona said with a sappy face.

The three worried companions got closer to the Manjun and asked at the same time, "Why?"

"That was Fai-san's wish" Mokona explained, "to never return to his home world."

Just as he said that an icy gust of wind picked up from nowhere hitting them on their almost bare backs. Now they understood why Fai had that big furry white and baby blue coat.

They looked around and saw ice everywhere; there was no telling where the ice stopped. They saw the houses where made of wood but they seem to be glowing.

"They are held up by magic," Mokona said before they asked.

"I'm scared for Fai" Sakura cried. Syoran held her in his arms and asked Mokona.

"Do you sense Hime-sama's feather?"

"Mokona does feel something" Mokona replied.

"Well kid," Kurogane said, "we better find it fast. I don't want to stay here long."

Syoran nodded.

They found a woman by the name of Chii, she had long blonde hair and she said that Fai created her, they had found her near a tall ice castle like building. She told them not to stay in there too long, and that a feather had been spotted by some witches and had taken it to the castle where a king slept trapped by powerful magic.

"I still don't get it" Sakura said, as they waited for Syoran to be back from one of the rooms of the icy castle where he went to find the feather. "Why did Fai-san leave?"

Chii looked almost sad, her eyes were almost oblique.

"Because Fai-san can't stay here or else he'll wake up faster and go after him and kill him."

"Who is he?" asked Kurogane, "is it that king you were talking about earlier?"

She nodded. "He did something terrible and Fai-san locked him in the castle, he couldn't defeat him so he did what he could and saved the people and me couple more years." She started to cry, Mokona looked up at her trying to comfort her; Sakura moved next to her to comfort her as well. "I'm sorry I can't say anymore, Fai-san will be sad"

"It's alright." Syoran said from the door. They all stared at him. He moved closer to the princess and gave her the feather.

When they departed Chii went to check on the King. Her eyes widen with fear as she saw a crack on the ice and Ashura on the other side trying to wake up.

TBC

Like? Hate? Tell moi…


	3. Demimondaine

Disclaimer: I don't own TRC clamp does.

**Demimondaine**

Syoran, Kurogane and Sakura landed on a muddy street as Mokona landed gracefully on Syoran's head. Kurogane growled as rain fell down on them getting them soaked to the bone.

"You!" they heard a man call out.

Syoran helped Sakura to her feat as Kurogane grabbed Mokona from the boy's head in the process standing up in his two feet. They could barely see, it was dark and rainy, the man approached them with three others behind him. The man who had yelled out was caring a lamp and a long trench coat with a hat, he had a gun over his shoulder and a crest in form of an 'A' with an arrow going through it. The three men that had followed him were wearing the same thing.

"Just who are you?" the man said putting the lamp really close to Kurogane's face.

"I'll advice you to keep your distance" Kurogane warned revealing his sword.

"Sorry wanderer" said the man.

"You!" One of the guys behind the one with the lamp exclaimed pointing to Syoran.

The lamp guy turned his lamp to Syoran's face and quickly withdrew almost in disgust at the look of his scared face.

"Is there an Inn here somewhere?" asked Kurogane in annoyance.

"I'll take you" volunteer Lampman waving off his companions.

Kurogane nodded, the man turned around and started walking fast down the street; but the whole time Kurogane did not take his hand off his sword. Mokona was inside his cloths warm but alert. Syoran's arm was still not heal yet but he kept his sword somewhere he would be able to draw fast and protect his princess. She stayed close behind him but far enough if there was danger so she would stay out of Syoran's way.

The place where they were staying was a combination between an Inn and a pub. Once they had been dried off they were sitting in one of the last tables in the corner. They were speaking in low tones asking their usual questions to Mokona.

"Do you feel Hime-sama's feather here?" Syoran asked.

"Mokona does feel something" Mokona said.

"What about the mage?" asked Kurogane after a moment of silence.

The white bun concentrated and then opened his eyes.

"He is here" he blinked and looked around the table, "just like the feather, Mokona feels him but Mokona don't know how to locate him."

Kurogane snarled, "big help you are" Mokona was about to cry.

"Please Kurogane-san" Sakura said, "Don't make him feel bad, he is doing all he can"

Kurogane looked at her big emerald eyes and saw a rush of troubled tears forming.

"Mokona misses Fai-san!" Mokona sobbed and ran to the princess' arms. She hugged him tightly trying to not cry herself, "but Kurogane is being mean to Mokona and Mokona isn't strong"

Syoran said goodnight to Kurogane as he took Sakura and Mokona upstairs to their room where he stayed until they both fell asleep.

Kurogane sat there drinking an alcoholic drink (after all it was a pub) thinking things over. He heard from a table near by, two men drinking and talking intensely.

"It makes sense" one of them said, "It was about time when the King came down to the village and proclaim more concubines."

"Just hoppin'…" he took a drink "it isn't ze new pretty thin' in ze whore house"

"'re you talkin' about the pretty blonde one with blue eyes?"

"yeah, that's ze 'ne"

"You've gotten him 'aven't you?"

"No," they took another drink, "'aving up, to buy him. Pretty thin's 're costly!"

They raised their cups to toast.

"to who eva gots him foist!" they laughed and started drinking more.

_Fai_, Kurogane thought.

TBC

Like? Hate? Tell moi…


	4. Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own TRC clamp does.

**  
Discovery**

Kurogane walked in front Syoran and Sakura walked behind him, Mokona was between the princess arms. It had stopped raining somewhere between the early morning and now only hanged gray clouds in the sky. The weather was a bit chilling but their cloths were sufficient enough for the cold.

Hands reached out and grabbed Syoran's bad shoulder and spin him around. Syoran groaned in pain as he looked up to the person who had hurt his shoulder. Instantly he pulled the princess behind him to protect her as he looked up to a tall ugly woman.

The woman had a lot of make-up and thin eyebrows. She had a wrinkled face and broad shoulders.

"What a bummer" she said with a deep voice. "And I thought I would have another one"

Kurogane walked between Syoran and the woman to protect the two brats from what ever danger they might be in.

"And who are you?" Kurogane spat.

"You're a handsome one," she said with a smirk. "And I might just have what you want. A little entertainment perhaps?"

Kurogane glared at her.

"You see" she inclined her neck a little so that she could see Syoran behind Kurogane. "That young lad would have been perfect for my house, but unfortunately he has a scar and my customer don't want that" She turned to face Kurogane again. "I have what you want" she repeated, "he is fresh and new, he is adorable and if you commission something in advance you might just have him. So far there has been only three that have taken him." She locked eyes with his. "Maybe I can cut some slack for you and you can have him for a lower price."

"And why would you want to do that?" asked Kurogane. Sakura looked at him with disbelief; Syoran hadn't told her that Fai might be working as a prostitute.

"'Cause you're a rakishly looking fella" she teased. "But of course you would like to see him and maybe you will agree with me, ne?" she looked at the children and at Syoran with discussed. "You can bring them if you want"

"It's alright" Kurogane said, he turned to Syoran and Sakura and grunted "Go and look for what you came"

Syoran nodded and took the princess hand dragging her away from Kurogane and the bulky woman. Kurogane watch them walk away in the muddy street, he turned his attention back to the woman. "lead the way" She smiled and started walking to her carriage. She opened the door for him and he got it and she followed him suit after telling her coachman to take them back to the house.

The way there they were silent, Kurogane had a frowned face while she had a satisfied glint in her small eyes.

"We are here" she said when the coach stopped. She got out first and Kurogane followed.

The house was big; it had black and red all around with white. They walked to the door were she opened with her keys. Kurogane almost expected it to be filled half-naked women and men having sex but what he found was something he did not expect. It was mid-day there were people leaning a large bar, sort of like a strip club. The woman who had called herself, Scarlet, she took Kurogane to the upstairs of the house were there was rooms right to left. Some of the recipients were awake but most of them where asleep. The doors to the rooms were opened and Kurogane could see bunk beds where there was three to four people in each bed.

She led him to the end of the hall; the door to this room was closed. She opened the door and Kurogane saw a beautiful young man dressed in a white Kimono with blue designs that made his blue eyes stand out. His hair was picked up with a pin to one side. His face had make up on, enough to make his features stand out, his lips were pink and a bit puffy, long black eyelashes making him look seductive and yet innocent.

"Kurogane" Fai smiled like he always did.

"I thought she was talking about you" Kurogane mouthed.

Scarlet frowned, "you know each other?" she asked almost mad.

"Yes," Fai said just above a whispered. "Scarlet" Fai looked up to her, his eyes fixed on hers. "Can you please let me speak to him in private,"

"Absolutely no" she smirked calmly.

"Please!" Fai cried he threw himself on his knees to her feet, grasping on her legs tears streaming down his face smearing his make up. "I'm begging you just let me talk to him for couple of minutes and I'll do what ever it is you want me too even sleep with who ever you say you want!"

Kurogane had never seen that side of Fai before, was this the side that Fai always hid, his weak side, his helpless side. It was painful to watch him in that state that he couldn't face it, he turned his gaze from the woman and Fai, he instead focus on the wall.

She smirked wickedly, "Five minutes is all and I'll tell you after what you have to do"

"I'll do it" Fai said letting her go and she walked out of the room. Fai wiped is tears and looked up at Kurogane.

TBC

Like? Hate? Tell moi…


	5. Expectant

Disclaimer: I don't own TRC clamp does.

**  
Expectant**

"Have you lost your mind!" Kurogane imposed.

"Not entirely" Fai said with a smile. He stood up were he had been left on the floor. "I'm sorry" he said and got closer to Kurogane, he put a hand on Kurogane's arm but Kurogane shook him off.

"Are the kids okay?"

"they are fine" Kurogane looked down at him. "What the fuck are you doing? Mind explaining?"

"Sure" Fai said with a smile that could have fooled anyone but Kurogane knew better, his frowned deepened.

"When I arrived here it was raining, I already knew I was not with you guys, Yuuko came on a vision explaining it to me. As I walked three guards ceased me, and took advantage as they had drugged me with their guns." Fai said as if wasn't something to worry about. "I walked hurt for a long time when Scarlet found me, she took me in and later on I realized what kind of profession she did. I was bound to her thanks to the residue of magic left in this country. The magic that belongs to the king of this place; no one has seen him in two decays but there's been rumors that he is coming back from his castle. Scarlet wants to sell me to him. I've been refusing almost every customer of hers that comes knocking on that door." He pointed at the door. "And I've been waiting for you guys"

Kurogane grabbed him by the arms shaking him forcefully. "You are an Idiot!"

Fai raised his hands to put a gap of protection between him and Kurogane's chest. "I know" he said after Kurogane had stopped shaking him.

"So what are you planning to do now?"

"Wait until you three find the feather," said Fai. "I know you three can do it, so please just hurry"

Tears fell down his face, Fai turned his face from Kurogane's and tried not to cry hard. Kurogane did something unexpected; he pulled Fai into an embrace, at first Fai was confused but he felt safe in those arms and felt the gap that was his arms between them. He hugged him back gripping on tightly as Kurogane rested his chin on Fai's perfumed hair.

"Idiot," Kurogane whispered, "We'll find it"

Scarlet opened the door saying "Time's up"

They let go of each other and Kurogane went to the door, he glared down at her and before leaving he gave one glance to Fai that seemed so fragile in the middle of that room.

Fai walked to the dresser and took out he pin of his hair, he grabbed the make- up remover and started cleaning his face. Not once he looked at Scarlet that was standing behind him.

"The King is coming tomorrow night," she said as she started to make her way out the door, "I want you at your best performance, I already told him about you."

"Fine" replied Fai.

"Well then have a good rest." She locked the door behind her. Fai looked at himself in the mirror, he hated to see his reflection. He threw himself on his arms and cried until he fell asleep.

Kurogane told the kids about it (Syoran had already told Sakura about the possibilities of Fai being a prostitute)

"We must find this feather" Sakura said with fire in her eyes and fresh new tears, "Not for my memories but for Fai-san"

Syoran and Mokona nodded with agreement.

"Did you find anything today?" Kurogane said in his own way of agreement.

"Nothing much," Syoran informed, "Only that the famous king is coming back to the village and take what belongs to him his."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"I have no idea, but that's what the villagers said." Sakura said wiping her tears with her delicate fingers.

"We have no choice," Mokona said, "all we can do is wait for this king and hopefully find something new."

"I hate to admit it" Syoran said "but I think that's the only choice we have for any leads."

Kurogane slammed a fist against the table that startle the three members of the gang; he stood up and left the room.

Syoran sat where Kurogane was sitting few seconds ago and reached out and touched Sakura's hand. "Don't worry" he reassured her.

"Thank you" she said to him "you are always so good to me" she smiled and he smiled back.

Mokona drank from his jug.

TBC

Like? Hate? Tell moi…


	6. Omitted

Disclaimer: TRC doesn't belong to but to clamp

A/N: sorry if you were confused in chapter two, yes they are at the land of Selece. I haven't watched the anime or read the manga to Chobits so I don't really know what's going on so I'm just going with what I've read so far in fics and what I have seen in the Tsubasa Chronicles. I apologize for my bad grammar and stuff because English is not my mother tongue… and it will really appreciated from me and other readers if you find a mistake tell me so I can fix it. bows

**  
Omitted**

Yes, the only thing they knew was that they had to wait for the king of that place to arrive. But there was only one flaw in their thought out plan…They didn't know when the famous king would come.

The days stayed constant. Cloudy days, the clouds heavy with water ready to burst. To the bright side they had been able to trade some of their objects with the traditional cloths, Sakura was wearing a long Kimono with wide sleeves to cover up her hands, a signal telling everyone that she was not touched by a man yet. Her kimono was light pink for middle class.

Syoran was also wearing traditional cloths for that world. He was wearing a long warrior Kimono, a light blue with armor on his left shoulder and arm. His right arm and shoulder had somewhat heal yet but still ache him once in a while when he did a brute movement.

Kurogane was also wearing the same cloths, but he looked more comfortable in them, no he looked more natural in them than Sakura or Syoran. He had told them once that those were the original cloths he wore back in his own country.

Mokona didn't approach Kurogane for the first couple of days but later he took up the courage and started bugging him again. "Hyuu Hyuu" he cried as Kurogane missed him.

When they weren't resting in the Inn/pub they were looking around watching the people of the village. All were nervous and anxious and that didn't rule out the four travelers but all for different reasons.

They had found out something-quiet peculiar of this world. The people liked pretty boys above all; it all had clicked with what that woman Scarlet had said about being a shame that Syoran had a scar on his face. For once in his life Syoran felt thankful for almost loosing his life with the lake monster in their previous encounter. That wasn't all that they had discovered they had also discovered that about fifty years ago a tyrant king ruled the land. But his youngest son had found a power and overthrew his father and killed his older brother to get the throne for himself. And that only increased their suspicions of the king having the feather. Mokona had said that he could feel the feather closer and that only reassured them even further.

When the king did break into the village he was inside a palanquin carried by four tall armored demons. The demons were well armored, their armors were black, and they had one symbol on their broad chests. The crest was of a feather and an 'A' on top of it. The demons had armors of iron from head to feet, well protected and armed. There were six riders; three in front three and three behind. And in the middle there were eight footmen, two in each side of the palanquin, two behind the riders on the front and two more in front of the riders of the back. They all were well armed and equipped, they had protected gear and they all had mean looks on their faces. The king was going to stay in the mansion up in the hill above the village.

Kurogane was going to go after them to see to were they where going to stay but Sakura stopped him. She had said that Syoran had gone instead; so he just passed until the sky became darker as it rained and the moon rose behind the clouds. Syoran came into the room drenched, Sakura went to him and help him remove his heavy cloths and gave him towels so he could dry himself right next to the fire.

"Well what did you find out?" Kurogane asked impatiently.

"He is staying in the hill" Syoran dried his hair rubbing the towel on his hair.

"We already know that" Kurogane said as he moved closer to the fire and Syoran. "Tell us something, did you see the feather? Did you get closer, is he going to _that _house?"

Syoran shook his head; he put the towel around his neck, "I got us jobs there"

"You went to find out information but instead you got us jobs?" asked Mokona, "Mokona thinks Syoran did something he was not suppose to!"

"Yes I did," Syoran said, "Sakura-hime, I'm sorry but the only place I got you was to take care of guest rooms."

"It doesn't matter," she said, "as long as I'm able to help"

"I got a job at the stables and I got you Kurogane-san to help with security"

"When do we start?" Kurogane asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Very well"

Kurogane lay on his back in the bed; he was resting the back of his head against his forearm. He laid thinking most of the night. He wondered if Fai was doing fine and the more he thought about it the more he got angry at how Fai was being used. _Just be patient, for a little while longer. _He remembered how beautiful Fai looked, how slim he was between his arms, he remembered how his rosy lips puffed slightly, how cerulean his eyes looked, his long eyelashes battering just slightly and a bit seductive. How high his cheeks were, how pale his skin was, than he remembered the small frame shivering between him, how helpless he was and how deep he sobbed, how desperate he felt when his slender arms wrapped around his own body. He turned to the wall trying to tell his brain to shut up with images and voices that belonged to Fai. When Fai jumped out of nowhere and annoyed him yelling out weird names and how his food tasted, when Fai was sleeping not so far away from his own bed. Him asking Kurogane to stay in the room just a little longer and how he bugged him with weird questions, he missed that smile that didn't reach his eyes but most of all he missed the smile that did reach his eyes. He cursed under his breath, as he tried not admitting it.

TBC

Like? Hate? Tell moi…


	7. The Sovereign

Disclaimer: TRC doesn't belong to me.

**  
The Sovereign**

Even though they had been working on the castle for almost a week they hadn't seen the famous king. Kurogane was starting to become impatient and annoyed with the rain that didn't seem to stop. He hated the rain, he hated everything about the rain, it's cold gray weather, it's wetness that dammed your body, the fact that it left the earth muddy but the thing that he hated about the rain the most was that it brought childhood memories that he rather forget. He usually said that he hated the rain because a person's movements were slower under the curtains of water, but even so, he hated the rain.

During his break from guarding the gates he walked to the barn were he knew Syoran was at, he found him grooming the horses. He walked to the wall nearest to him and reclined against it. He spend the next five minutes watching Syoran work, they didn't speak because neither men were men of words. Their silence calmed one another's nerves and worries. A teen-age girl carrying food on a tray, a bottle of tea and a white bun on her shoulder interrupted their silence.

"I brought lunch" she said sweetly, her beautiful green eyes consisted sincerity.

"Thank you Hime" Syoran said putting the brush away and stroke the horse's fur; he walked to a barrel and washed his hands and face drying himself with a towel hanging from the wall.

Mokona jumped to Kurogane's shoulder as Kurogane grabbed some of the rice balls on the tray.

Syoran grabbed a small stool and placed it near the princess were she sat and he sat on a large barrel as he ate from a bento box she had brought. She pours some tea in a cup and handed it to Syoran and she did the same for Kurogane.

They ate in silence, as Sakura would pour tea into their cups one in a while and refilled them. She put the bento boxes back into her tray when they were done. She looked up at them when she had finished that task.

"I heard the women talking in the kitchen" she began. "The king is buying something from a woman"

They looked at her as she continued, "I don't know all the details because I was order to sweep the floors. But that's all I heard, I think that woman's name is Scarlet"

"Are you sure you didn't hear anything else?" Syoran asked.

She shook her head slightly.

"Do you know when they are going to go through the negotiation?" Kurogane asked, the lines on his forehead were becoming more defined.

She shook her head again.

They stayed in silence again contemplating over the information. Kurogane broke the silence buy turning his head towards Mokona who rested on his shoulder.

"And where were you when this happened?"

"Mokona was taking a nap" his ears dropped, "Sakura-chan told Mokona after she woke him up"

"It was my fault Kurogane-san" the princess said turning her eyes to meet red ones, "I told Mokona to take a rest because he felt sick after he ate some bad tomatoes"

Kurogane grunted but he didn't say anything. The sheet of silence covered them again for couple of minutes. Syoran knew that normally they wouldn't be able to talk like this in such earshot but he took no worry because there was only two other people working in the barn besides himself. The other two man who worked there were usually out at this time of the day in their break having lunch with their wives.

"So we wait again" Syoran sighed, he hated the idea but so far it was the only thing they could do.

"Mokona hates this!" He gripped Kurogane's hair as he wailed on his ear. Kurogane just grunted but he didn't pull him away.

It had been almost two whole weeks' sense the last time that Fai had seen Kurogane. He felt ashamed with himself as he had more time to reevaluate in his behavior, he hated being weak, and yet he was. He had once promised himself not to ever cry again but now it only seemed that he had broken his own promise.

When Kurogane had left Scarlet had told him that he was going to be sold to the king in a day, but that day came and than another. He had gone up to her and asked her where the king was, and she had told him with an evil grin that the reason why she had told Fai that the king would come that soon was because she wanted to see his reaction and if he would keep to his word. Fai smiled then understanding her; so now he waited like everyone else until the king would come, and when he least expected it he came.

Fai was waiting inside the carriage along with Scarlet, they waited inside unaware of their surroundings in the dark carriage.

"Am I allowed to know his name at least?" Fai had tried asking questions to understand the mysterious king and to hopefully get more of an insight and hopefully find out if he had the princess feather.

"You will not look at him in the eyes, you will speak when he addresses to you," she said the instructions she had been saying for the past two weeks. "I don't want you to mess things up for me."

"Am I allowed to at least know his name?" Fai repeated a bit annoyed.

She rolled her eyes, "King Ashura" she said, "Now, I want you to keep your eyes from…"

She trailed off, but Fai's attention wasn't to her anymore. His heart was raising, pounding hard trying to escape his rib cage hurting his chest. His breathing had completely stopped. He was frightened, by his mere name.

TBC

Like? Hate? Tell moi…


	8. Horror

Disclaimer: TRC doesn't belong to me.

**  
Horror**

Sakura walked with the tray on her hands, Kurogane walked behind her both leaving the barn and going back to their posts. They spotted a carriage and instantly recognized to whom it belong to. A black carriage with scarlet red going around the conveyance coachman guiding the horse to the front of the house. They saw the coachman get out from his seat, (the other two people working with Syoran took the reins) He opened the door to the coach and a tall broad woman wearing an elegant Red Kimono with a red fox around her neck came out. Few seconds later, they saw a slim hand stretch lazily, the coachman took it in his and out came out a tall slim figure. The blonde was wearing refined Kimono, it was made of pure silk with long sleeves, and his feathery hair was up into an elegant bun. He had exquisite hairpins and wore make up that gave him the spring's glow. He walked on carpet so not to get his shoes and Kimono tainted, and he walked gracefully behind the barbarian woman.

Fai had not seen Sakura or Kurogane standing only few feet away from him, but they just looked at him with admiration and a slight blush. When his slender figure was out of sight and into the mansion green eyes met red both with fluster in their eyes. They blushed; Kurogane looked the other way while Sakura looked down in embarrassment.

"I'll go and tell Syoran-kun" she said running back to the stables.

Once she was gone Kurogane snapped back into his senses and felt guilty from his behavior and cursed to himself as he walked distressed back to his post.

They sat on cushions on the floor; Fai sat with a straight back reminding himself to have the outmost courtesy. He repeated in his head over and over again that they might not even be the same, yes they did share the same soul, it was still the Ashura he knew but at the same time he wasn't. He counted from five to fifteen and then from fifteen to seven and from seven to zero. It was technique he learned ever sense he was a child to calm his nerves. The times of his childhood were pretty lonely, now that he thought about it, most of his life had been lonely no matter how many people filled the room he always felt lonely. But ever sense he had meet Sakura, Syoran, Mokona and Kurogane it felt that they were mending each other's wounds, he urge to see their faces and hear their voices. He was getting absorbed into his own mind that he almost missed the king enter the room.

He snapped out of it, bowing to the floor, his hands cupped on the floor one folded right after another and his forehead resting on them. He did not rise until he heard strict order from the king, if the king didn't say anything than he had stay how he was until dismissed.

Yes, he was from a different world, in his world nothing like this happened. It seemed that all worlds were too strange and he wondered if they'd ever accustom him. Again he was getting too absorbed by his own thoughts that he almost missed what the man was saying.

"Where did you get this one?" asked the man but the question was not being asked to him.

"He came to me in a very early age" she lied. "But I assure you that he has only been taken by one man"

Another lie. They kept asking her questions, but Fai was getting more and more uncomfortable as he sat on the floor, he could feel his legs go numbed, he wanted to get up and stretch them but he knew better. He had to make sure this king had the feather.

"Rise" He heard the voice, his heart skipped a beat then it started raising again he could hear its fast rhythm rapping on his ears. He did so.

He could feel no discomfort anymore; he was too scared to feel whatever discomfort his body was feeling. He did not look into the man's eyes, like Scarlet had instructed; not that he wanted it to happen. No he just wanted to get out of that room find the others and leave.

"Leave us" a gasp almost escaped his throat but he gulped it down. Fear was starting to win.

He didn't even feel Scarlet or the other man leave the room, the only thing he knew was that he was scared and pretty soon he would run for it.

"You are a pretty one" the man said, their voices were the same, not only their vocal chords but also their chilling cruelty. Fai shivered, he felt cold again, just like every time he felt when his king talked to him.

"What's your name?"

It took him a lot of courage and effort to make a sound out of his tight throat. But no words came out.

"You're scared," he said in an attempt to make his voice a more sweeter sound but to Fai it sounded just the same. "Don't worry I won't hurt you"

_Liar! _Fai screamed in his head, _all of you are the same no matter what world you are in, you are a liar!_

"Look at me"

Fai couldn't. His heart raising so fast that he thought he was about to have a heart attack. He felt the man crawl on the floor closer to him. Fai froze with fear, he could feel cold sweat starting to run down his forehead, the hairs on the back of his neck were standing. His breathing had completely stopped and his hands were sweating, he wanted to run away as he felt the man getting closer and closer.

TBC

Like? Hate? Tell moi…

Gosh this story is all I think about…it's possesing me…ARGH! I'm loosing sanity!

Owell at least is good sanity and someone gets a profit out of it…that's right…you "my beloved readers" Rita Skeerer HPGOF movie…


	9. One Second

Disclaimer: TRC does not belong to me.

A/N: the king's description I took it from the clamp manga RG Vera

And thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so happy!

**One Second**

A strong hand grabbed the bottom of his chin; they tilted Fai's neck back so Fai could meet his eyes.

Golden eyes stared at him, eyes that were like the other Ashura's, hard and deceiving. Eyes that betrayed his feelings and at the end he would call upon a person's trust and at the last moment when he had enough of that someone he'd show them his real callous intentions.

"See you have nothing to fear" Ashura whispered.

Fai was still frightened.

Fai had been bought and Scarlet had found her success and happiness in her reward. The young mage slept in his own room for that night, to prove to him that he wouldn't hurt him Ashura didn't sleep with him for the first night.

In the morning Fai was bathed by the servants, he put on what a woman brought with the help of a young girl. Fai wanted to reach out and hug the teenage girl into a tight embrace and she wanted to do the same. He had turned to the woman that assisted him and demanded their absents.

Fai smiled at the green-eye teen who was at the burst of tears. Fai opened his arms wide to receive her, she ran to him and they hugged, she cried in his chest as he cooed her like a mother to her crying child. He whispered sweet things to her, telling her that he missed her and that she had to be strong for only a little longer. He brushed her hair out of her verdant eyes and wet face.

"For how long have you been here?" he asked her once she had calmed down.

"About a week" she said as she let Fai wipe her tears from her face.

"Are you okay? Have you been eating properly?"

She nodded.

"How's everyone?" Fai asked, "where are they?"

"Syoran-kun is working in the stables, Mokona is with him while Kurogane-san is a guard"

"Hyuu" Fai made his usual whistle sound. She laughed for the first time sense they had separated.

After sometime in catching up the woman who was in charge of him made herself into the room announcing that the king expected Fai to eat breakfast with him.

"Why don't you help me Sakura-chan" he asked her, she smiled at him and nodded slightly embarrassed.

When Sakura had gone to do her chores Fai still felt scared but he felt refreshed and found new courage that he never before knew he could have. He took a big breath and did his counting technique from five to fifteen then to seven and seven to zero he slid the door open and saw the king sitting in one of those cushions waiting for Fai.

Fai bowed to the floor like the day before and waited to be invited in.

"Come in" he heard the man's voice said, his voice was deep, low and mysterious.

Fai did as he was told; still a little scared and was careful in every move he made. _He is not the same one…_ He thought, _he is not the same one. _He sat in a cushion across from the king. He kept his eyes fixed on the pattern of the floor. The room was consumed by silence.

"You are so beautiful" The king said, "But that's not all that is you, I see more"

Fai didn't reply.

"Say something, I would like to listen to your voice"

Fai couldn't bring himself to say anything in fear that his composure would break.

"I beg you" the king said, Fai was surprise to this, a king begging from him, but not just any king, Ashura none the less. It may not be the same one but at the same time he was.

"At least look at me"

Fai made an attempt, he raised his eyes from the floor, and they were traveling up as they started to see the king's cloths. The king wore a warrior's kimono, dressed in royal blue, he was sitting nice and tall, his hands on his knees. He had wide shoulders; his hair was raven and long like the other Ashura's but he had it pulled back. But what caught Fai's attention was not only how the king looked but also what he had around his neck.

It was prayer like bean necklace with Sakura's feather hanging from it beautifully with two red ribbons at the end.

TBC

Like? Hate? Tell moi…


	10. The Look

Disclaimer: I don't own TRC, clamp does.

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews!

**  
The Look**

"See that wasn't too hard" Fai forced himself to rip his eyes from the feather he instead drew them to the king's face. Their gaze locked gold watching azure.

Fai's lip curl just a little. The king was stunned from his smiled but recovered soon and smiled back. Fai's heart started to slow down more and more.

Fai walked in the garden hoping to find either Syoran or Kurogane near by. His eyes wandered around, trying not to be suspicious by those women around him. He got a glimpse out of red eyes from afar.

Their eyes met, Fai smiled and no smile was returned, his smile widens.

"Wow," he heard a deep voice near him. His head spun right and saw Ashura-sama standing there. "You look so beautiful when you smile."

Even though he had gotten the courage to look at him he did not know why he hadn't talked.

Kurogane's insides jolted as he saw a man with a large coat talking to Fai. He gripped his sheath with his hand trying to hold back that anger he felt. He saw that that man reached out with his hand to Fai's slender one, pale skin touched a massive hand leading him away from where Fai was standing and lead him back inside.

He saw that Fai had given him a look before letting the man draw him away.

Night had fallen and the mage lay in bed listening to his surroundings. When he was sure that all servants were asleep (and specially king Ashura) he stood up gracefully from his futon and made his way across the wooden floor sliding the door carefully. The house cried and he stopped moving completely only to start moving again.

When he finally made it to the outside Fai walked in the shadows until he made it to the gates. He hopped that Kurogane had gotten his signal he feared he didn't, and the only way to find out was to go and find out.

He saw Kurogane resting against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest. His red eyes were closed but Fai knew he was alert of his surroundings. He smoothly ran to him.

"I haven't seen Kuro-pipon for a long time" he teased before getting back to the reason why he was there. There was a thick air around them as they both refused to talk about their last encounter. Fai was grateful that Kurogane didn't bring up the subject, he would hate it if he were reminded that he had cried so desperately, that he had been so weak.

"Get to the point Mage" Kurogane grumbled.

"So serious Kuro-tan" Fai smiled before he started. "The king has the feather"

Kurogane opened his eyes, red meeting blue.

"How come I didn't see anything earlier?"

"Because he was wearing a coat" Fai cried silently. "Tell Syoran that the king has it around his neck."

Kurogane stared at him and then nodded.

"Don't fuck up" he said, Fai knew those words were his way of saying 'be careful.'

"Hai" Fai turned around and was about to leave but he felt a hand around his elbow and a force that pulled him around. He looked up to see Kurogane's red eyes; their faces were very close, his lips few inches away.

"I said 'don't fuck up'"

"I know" He just stared at him he could feel Kurogane's breathe so close to his and just when Fai was about to close his eyes he felt Kurogane pulled away.

"Leave"

Fai stood there and watched the man walk away. He turned around and left gracefully across the fields feeling embarrassed.

Kurogane looked over his shoulder and saw the mage making way to the house feeling stupid with himself.

TBC

Like? Hate? Tell moi…


End file.
